Cartas a Draco
by IzarBlackRiddle
Summary: One-shot #2. Compendio de Cartas para Draco. Drarry. Slash.


Dia 2:

Thinking of you

Katy Perry

 **Cartas a Draco.**

*CAD*

Querido Draco:

Todo es posible a tu lado.

Estoy convencido de ello. Fuiste tú quien me hizo creer esto. Fuiste tú quien me ayudo en los días difíciles, en la lucha y en la desesperación, me ayudaste más de lo que te imaginas. Siempre te estaré agradecido por la entrega total que me has dado. Por escucharme aun cuando éramos enemigos. Por las pláticas interminables, por los abrazos y los besos que llenaron mi alma, mi cuerpo aun anhela tus toque aun cuando sé que estas lejos, te extraño más de lo que debería ser posible. Te agradezco por no juzgar mi pasado, porque a pesar de que pudiste utilizar todo eso en mi contra, me apoyaste. En ese momento no se lo que me poseyó para contarte todas mis intimidades, supongo que fue tu hermosa sonrisa que me encanto hasta el alma, me hizo anhelar confiar en ti y creo que nunca me arrepentiré de eso.

Te quiere mucho

Harry.

*CAD*

Draco.

Tu nombre suena a poesía, suena a una nota que toca el alma y atrapa al oyente o talvez solo sea mi sesgada opinión.

En la noche y en el día tu voz y tus palabras resuenan, recordándome todo lo que ganare cuando esto acabe, la guerra es difícil pero contigo sé que lo superare todo. Suena cursi y romántico y totalmente ingenuo pero este pensamiento me reconforta. Te extraño y espero que no veamos pronto.

Te quiere

Harry.

*CAD *

Confieso Draco que no se si sobreviva y no pongas esa cara de fastidio, soy un niño, un mocoso sin experiencia. Me enfrento a personas que duplican mi edad y aun no sé si soy capaz de luchar. Me siento impotente, las personas quieren que las ayude y confié en ellas, pero me obstruyen el camino llamándome niño o me ocultan cosas, soy joven pero eso no me hace estúpido, se cuándo me engañan, no sé qué hacer. Te necesito en este momento. Necesito un consejo. Lo siento necesitaba descargarme sé que tú crees en mí, pero a veces necesito más de ti. Sobreviviré. Nos casaremos y seremos muy felices.

Por tu amor lo hare.

Harry.

*CAD*

Draco.

Estoy en la sede de la orden, no te lo quería decir por qué no quería que te precipitaras a hacer algo extremo, te conozco y sé qué harías todo por mí, así como lo haría todo por ti. Te preguntaras por que no te había escrito en algunos días si es casi mi obsesión escribirte cada día. ¿Recuerdas que te conté algo de mi pasado? Lo que te había dicho era solo una parte de la verdad, lo cierto es que mis parientes eran abusivos conmigo desde que era niño, me cuesta reconocerlo aun en estos momentos, pero es el primer paso para que sane o eso dice el libro que me regalo Hermione. Por favor no seas extremista al pensar lo peor, al principio solo me hacían hacer todos los quehaceres de la casa y si no conseguía hacerlos a tiempo me dejaban sin comer, sin embargo todo fue escalando y aumentando de proporciones. Hace unos días todo exploto. Vernon (el esposo de mi tía, técnicamente mi tío aunque para mí no merece ese título) fue rechazado en un ascenso en el trabajo y me culpo, esto ya había pasado, pero al parecer ayer fue la gota que derramo el vaso. Me golpeo con su cinturón hasta que me desmaye, me sentí tan impotente ¿Cómo se supone que enfrentare otras cosas cuando ni siquiera puedo lidiar con un muggle? Perdí el conocimiento pero realmente me hizo daño, creo que me odia más de lo que pensaba. Necesitaba hablar así que te ruego que no hagas algo loco. Te amo y no quiero que nada te pase. Ya estoy mejor, al parecer Hedwig se escapó y alerto a Hocicos y el alerto al resto de la orden. Ya nunca viviré ahí y ahora me siento liberado. ¿Aun quieres estar conmigo a pesar de toda mi debilidad y de que te mentí?

Sintiendo mucha incertidumbre

Harry.

*CAD*

Querido Draco.

Tu palabras como siempre son maravillosas, atesoro cada una de ella, te agradezco el que me perdonaras y sé que dices que no me tengo que sentir débil pero aun así lo hago, tus palabras sin embargo son el confort que necesito ,el saber que soy amado por ti me ayuda a superar eso y seguir adelante. Gracias por todo.

Amor

Harry.

*CAD*

Draco

No podré ir a nuestra cita, estaré en el ministerio. Tuve una visión creo que hocicos está en problemas.

Harry

*CAD*

Querido Draco:

Todo fue una trampa, una visión para que fuera al ministerio y tuvieran una profecía que habla de una persona que puede derrotarlo a _EL._ Al parecer yo y otra persona éramos los posibles, pero ahora parezco ser el único. Dumbledore lo sabía, otra cosa que me oculto. Lo peor es que Sirius ya no está y todo fue mi culpa. No sé qué hacer.

Te quiere

Harry.

PD: lo siento por las manchas de lagrima por la carta no fueron intencionales.

*CAD*

Querido Draco.

El próximo año será difícil, siempre es difícil fingir que nos odiamos en público, pero en estos momentos de verdad quiero abrazarte. Iré con Dumbledore a buscar un nuevo profesor de pociones, aun no confió en el. Estoy mejor por lo de Sirius gracias por pregunta

Cariño

Harry

*CAD*

Draco

No sé qué hacer sé que te dije que no confiaba en Dumbledore pero eso no significa que me lo deseara muerto, eso fue… doloroso. Lo quería como un mentor y ahora está muerto bueno es difícil. Salimos a buscar algo que nos ayudara en la guerra, sé que es una guerra aunque no hayan declarado todavía. Lo que más miedo me da es lo que te hubiera pasado si cara de serpiente te hubiera obligado a meter a los mortífagos en la escuela en lugar de a Crabbe y Goyle, todo paso muy rápido. Cuídate mucho no se que haría si algo te pasara.

Amor

Harry.

*CAD*

Querido Draco.

Hoy salimos a la búsqueda de otras cosas para ayudarnos en la guerra sé que no te gusta pero tengo que hacerlo para que tengamos un mejor mundo, para que podamos estar juntos. Gracias por tu apoyo. Me haces falta.

Te ama incondicionalmente

Harry.

*CAD*

Draco

¿Qué rayos te ocurre? Porque no me dijiste que toda tu familia se había pasado de nuestro lado, casi me da el patatuz cuando los vi, esas cosas no se deben ocultar, estaré a la carrera un tiempo, pero quiero que estés seguro.

Te quiere

Un asustado Harry.

*CAD*

Querido Draco:

Iré a Hogwarts necesitamos hablar, posiblemente no tengamos mucho tiempo iré por la ultima cosa que nos puede ayudar a ganar. Siento lo del dragón pero ya te dije que era necesario. Pero en serio necesitamos reunirnos y te contare lo que pueda. Además de que extraño tus brazos.

Anhelando estar contigo

Harry.

*CAD*

Amado Draco:

Esta será la última carta que escriba, moriré. Lo siento no hay forma de ponerlo de una mejor manera. Para vencer al estúpido cara de serpiente necesito morir por su mano. ¿Irónico no? me acabo de enterar. Juro que no lo sabía. Si lo hubiera sabido tal vez nunca me hubiera permitido el enamorarme de ti y no tendría que dejarte de esta manera. No sabes cuan doloroso es estar escribiendo esto y saber que nunca te volveré a ver. Que me perderé tus caricias, tus besos. Si tuviera un minuto más lo ocuparía para amarte y sé que suena a poesía barata, pero en serio eres lo más maravilloso que a llegado a mi existencia y no me puedo imaginar el estar sin ti. Quiero que vivas una vida feliz, no te estoy pidiendo que me olvides de inmediato se costara tiempo. Pero vive por mí. Vive tu vida al máximo, quiero ser egoísta y pedir que también este en tus recuerdos y que siempre me atesores, pero en su lugar te pido que hagas lo que creas que es mejor para ti. Cada momento que me has dado ha sido único y es la fuerza que me mueve para hacer este sacrificio, lo hago por ti y todas las personas que amo. Se feliz mi amado.

Te amo más allá de lo humanamente posible.

Harry.

*CAD*

Querido Draco:

Hoy en día tuve una cita y fue... espantosa por decirle de una manera suave. El tipo era horrendo y juro que se la pasó babeando sobre mí la mayor parte del tiempo. Supongo que no es justo decir algo así, ya que salir contigo es lo mejor que hay y junto a eso el tipo no tenía ni una oportunidad. Te echo de menos. He tratado y no he podido olvidarte. Cada cosa que pasa me recuerda a ti de una manera fiera. Pienso en ti a menudo, incluso sin notarlo. Los pequeños detalles, los que parecen más insignificantes son los que más abundan mi mente al recordarte. Sé que te dije que vivieras, pero yo sé que tú eras egoísta y desearías que te recordara a cada minuto del camino, o es lo que me digo a mi mismo para consolarme y no sentirme como un estúpido sentimental. Han pasado dos años desde tu partida y aun se siente reciente, se siente como una herida abierta, una que no está próxima a cerrarse.

Me hice un pequeño tatuaje de un dragón durmiendo justo por encima de mi corazón, ¿si recuerdas? Es la herida que recibí después de que salvaste mi vida. La maldición te atravesó pero solo choco con mi pecho y se desvaneció. Te veías tan perfecto, moriste con una sonrisa en tu rostro como si lo que hubieras hecho hubiera sido la mejor decisión que hubieras tomado.

Eres un idiota y te odio como no tienes una idea de lo mucho que me gustaría que estuvieras aquí para patear tu trasero presuntuoso. Pero no lo haces. Cuando morí en el bosque prohibido, mi último pensamiento fuiste tú, morí feliz y cuando regrese pensé que tendríamos una vida larga y feliz. pero al matar a la cara de serpiente nunca imagine que uno de sus esbirros tendría el valor para hacer lo hizo ese hombre, tratar de matarme. Supongo que quería la fama que viene con matar al hombre que derroto al mago más temido de los tiempos. Su juicio fue una pérdida de tiempo y al verlo morir después de que le dieron el beso del dementor pensé que me sentiría mejor, pero todo lo que hizo fue dejarme más vacío. Me di cuenta que a pesar de que fuiste "vengado" nunca te volveré a tener junto a mí.

No te he superado, a veces lloro hasta dormirme y más cuando pienso en ti y en los momentos que podríamos haber tenido. No sé si algún día podre recordarte y no llorar, por ahora me es difícil, de lo que si estoy seguro es que siempre te amare. Se feliz donde estés mi amado dragón.

Siempre tuyo

Harry.

 ***FIN***

Espero les guste, comentarios son bienvenidos y las criticas groseras, pueriles y sin ningún tipo de retroalimentación hecho solo para molestarme serán ignorados. Disculpen los errores que pueda tener


End file.
